ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
SHAZAM: The Monster Society of Evil (2020)
Billy Batson continues his journey as superhero with Freddy's help and his foster siblings urge him to form the SHAZAM family to battling future villains. Then, the Wizard SHAZAM warns a great threat is here on Earth. Billy believes its Dr.Sivanna again and goes after him alone, not knowing he is leading to trap with his new allies. The Monster Society of Evil is now after SHAZAM with their new leader, Mister Mind. Cast *''' "Billy" Batson/Shazam' (portrayed by Angel as Billy & Levi as SHAZAM): Once a orphan who lived on the street and running away from every foster home is chosen by the Wizard SHAZAM as the planet's Champion of Eternity with amazing powers and continues to master his powers with his foster brother, Freddy. The SHAZAM Family *' Frederick "Freddy" Freeman/Shazam Jr.' (portrayed by Dylan Grazer as Freddy & Brody as SHAZAM Jr.): A superhero fanatic and one of Billy's adopted siblings who can turn into SHAZAM Jr., he and Billy will tag team during difficult missions if needed. He and Mary often bicker who gets go on mission with Billy or how to handle any criminals at the wrong time. *' Mary Bromfield/Miss Shazam' (portrayed by Fulton as Mary & Borth as Miss SHAZAM): A den mother and Billy's adopted siblings who can turn into Miss SHAZAM, she give Billy some guidance of using the Wisdom of Solomon over brute strength. She and Freddy often bicker who gets go on mission with Billy or how to handle any criminals at the wrong time. Mary still trying to mastering the powers with Freddie help and quickly master the powers of SHAZAM during the battle with one the Crocodile Men along side with her SHAZAM Family. Mary in her "SHAZAM" form gives her the ability to calming down aggression among mortals, teleportation like Darla Dudley and healing factor quicker than the rest of the SHAZAM Family. Mary is the caretaker of the SHAZAM Family. *' Eugene Choi/Silver SHAZAM' (portrayed by Chen as Eugene & Butler as The Silver SHAZAM): One of Billy's foster siblings who is a gaming enthusiast and techie genius, he can transforms into the "Silver SHAZAM" with the additional ability of technopathy to control and manipulate technology with a thought. He is refer as "Silver" because he knows not to shout "SHAZAM" and he use the Wisdom of Solomon than Mary does during hero missions. *' Tawny : A magical cat that turn into a Smilodon with tiger like stripes when great evil is near or one of the SHAZAM Family needs his help. Tawky is last seen dragging Archibald to Tartarus prison by his teeth at the end of the film and continues to monitors Billy as a form of protection. The Monster Society of Evil * Mind' (voiced by Baker) : A Venusian Worm from the dead planet Venus, he and his monsters plans on conquering the Seven Realms of Magic with Dr. Sivanna's assistance. He wants universal conquest and must gain this power by conquering the Seven Realms of Magic. Mister Mind makes dark joke of killing the planet Venus with a atmosphere bomb. Its a joke, The truth that he and his people were wipe out by the Immortal Men because Zeus consider them as pest of the universe. Mister Mind manage to escaped created and formula to prevent him of dying normally, which why SHAZAM imprisoned him on Earth to find the proper of killing him once and for all. Thanking the good Dr. Sivanna's clumsy accident of releasing the Seven Enemies of Men and giving him time to form his society of followers. * '''Crocodile Men': A humanoid crocodilian-like aliens that were banished from the planetoid Punkus. ** Herkimer: Mister Mind's second-in-command and the leader of the Crocodile Men. ** Jorrk: Mister Mind's most loyal Crocodile Man with a robotic multitool left arm and the scientist of the Crocodile Men. He resembles more of a gharial than a crocodile. ** Sylvester: Mister Mind's most loyal Crocodile Man with metallic teeth and the biggest gunner of the Crocodile Men. * Archie Hooves/Archibald the Satyr: A satyr who disguise himself a human college teacher and he is requested by Mister Mind of distracting the SHAZAM Family with the Crocodile Men from learning of Mister Mind'plans. Archibald is seen taken away Tartarus prison by Tawky Tawny in the end of the film. *''' Thaddeus Sivana' (portrayed by Strong): A physicist turn supervillain seeks revenge on the SHAZAM and reluctantly working the last Venusian Worm who is named "Mister Mind" to conquer the Seven Realms of Magic. *' Atom''' (voiced by Dorn): A robot created by Dr. Charles Langley with radioactive core built for combating future alien invasion until Mister Mind reprogramed the robot to serve him only. Mister Mind calls him "Mister Atom" because he needs name for personal bodyguard and SHAZAM attacks the machine with Zeus's lightning bolt to destroy him. A robot overpowers SHAZAM and leaving with Mr. Mind with a portal gun-like device. The magical lightning bolt sparks inside the robot and gaining sentience. Mister Atom he is not just robot and Mister Mind begins influence of helping him to destroy SHAZAM to exchange letting picking of the Seven Realms of Magic to rule over of his own choosing. Trivia * Black Adam is summon by Dr. Sivanna by breaking his talisman in the history museum, he seen at the post credits of the movie flying towards Earth from a distance planet and address it may take him months or a year to get Earth. But, it won't stop him of finding the Rock of Enternity and anyone who challenge will die. Category:DC cinematic Universe Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fantasy Category:Science fiction Category:Action Category:Live-action films Category:Fantasy Category:Family films Category:Dino13's Ideas